Sunlight
by Jess J
Summary: She was so pure, perfect, filled with the light of the sun she loved so much and yet was willing to give up for him. To make her a creature of the night would be taking the sun away from him.


Author's note: Um, well, I have never written in this fandom before, might not ever again, but my muse gave me this idea and wouldn't let me pass it up. I've only seen the last half of the first VHD movie and the second one a billion times, but hopefully since this was a short one-shot with only Meier and Charlotte, my lack of D knowledge doesn't screw it up. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Meier, Charlotte, Mashirra, or anyone else. I hold no claim over Vampire Hunter D and that franchise. Please do not sure me. I mean no copyright infringement. Savvy?

---------------------------------------------------

****

SUNLIGHT

He could see it in her eyes. Could feel it in her embrace. Sense it in her presence. Nor could he blame her. It was one of the things about her he found so captivating, so endearing, so innocent and pure. Her almost childlike joy at enjoying the light of the sun, and he had taken her from the fiery, blinding light.

But what touched him most was her willingness to give it up for eternity to be with him. A part of him wanted to give her that wish. She wanted him more than her beloved sun and daylight hours and blooming flowers and chirping birds. More than anything innocent and pure. She would accept the darkness just to be with him.

Which was precisely why Meier would never allow that to ever happen. Because once he did, he knew he would loose this precious girl forever. He would have killed her, smothered her innocence and raped her soul.

Why could she not understand that? Even now, with her eyes filled with a longing for the simple pleasure of sitting in the sun, she still tried to convince him to make her like him, to taste her sweet, humming blood.

He would not. He could not. He knew, he knew better than any other that making her like him would make her someone else, take away all her goodness and purity, her blind faith in him, her trusting nature. All those things that made her his beautiful, fragile Charlotte.

But though he could not give her immortality, he could give her the chance to reclaim some lost time out in the daylight.

"We shall stop soon to give the horses rest and drink. It is a beautiful place," Meier said softly, startling Charlotte from her thoughts. "It will be daylight by then, and you can enjoy yourself outside the carriage for a few moments," he explained.

Charlotte smiled softly, gratefully and reached up to brush the tips of her fingers against his cheek ever so lightly and lovingly. "Thank you, Meier."

Taking her hand in his, careful as ever not to mar her perfect skin by cutting her with his long nails, he wrapped the fingers around it gently. "It was obvious you longed for a small moment of sunlight. I cannot bear the longing in your eyes."

"It isn't so bad, Meier. I can live without it," she told him. Again, hinting at something more, for something more. But they both knew he would not take the bait.

Instead, he gently kissed her forehead, then sighed. "I must retire to the coffin. We are nearing our stopping point, and sleep creeps into my mind," he told her and rose from his seat, opening the coffin. He heard her stand and felt her hands on his shoulders, wrapping around them, embracing him from behind.

"I love you, Meier. More than the sun."

Meier reached up, clasping her hands with his. "I love you, Charlotte. Which is why I will not change you." He felt her nod against his back with a sigh, dropping the subject once more and slowly withdrawing her arms from his tall form. He turned and leaned down, kissing her soft, warm mouth softly but deeply. With reluctance he had never felt before meeting her, he pulled away and laid into his coffin, watching as Charlotte softly closed the lid.

He could feel and hear her lay her slender hand over the top of the coffin, above his head, her fingers splayed out and caressing the wood as if she were caressing him. He raised his hand, placing it at the same spot, fingers splayed out as well.

The carriage stopped, and he knew Mashirra was taking care of the horses. It was time for him to let go of Charlotte for a few moments, time for him to let her enjoy her natural time.

"Do not worry about the others, I will not let them bother you," he told Charlotte form the coffin, his voice seeming to come from everywhere inside the carriage, surrounding her. "Go soon, we do not have much time to stay."

"Thank you," she once again told him softly.

She was so pure, perfect, filled with the light of the sun she loved so much and yet was willing to give up for him. To make her a creature of the night would be taking the sun away from him.

Meier, unlike his beloved Charlotte, was not willing to part with his sun.


End file.
